Forever and Always
by BHop529
Summary: This story revolves around the current drama taking place in Starr and Cole's life, with James and Hannah, with some added drama. It is going to be a long road for these two to reach forever and always.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: So I've had this story swirling around in my head for a while now and some of my fellow SOLEmates (especially my mini me, Jackie) convinced me to finally write it. This picks up about present day on One Life to Live. Actually all the crazy wedding stuff going on hasn't happened. Fair warning, this story is DRAMA filled. It is going to be a LONG road for Sole. Stick it out, it will be worth it! This chapter is REALLY short. If you read my BL fanfic you will know that I post short chapters, then usually long chapters to explain a lot of the shorter ones. Without further ado, enjoy.

* * *

Starr is lying in bed, completely still. So many thoughts are racing through her mind, she doesn't even know where to start. She gets up to leave the bed. The person beside her grabs her arm, "Starr, where are you going?"

"I have to go."

"Starr…"

"James, I can't. This was a mistake. I have to go."

She picks up her things and leaves. As soon as she leaves his apartment she stops and leans on the wall in the hallway. _What the hell did I just do? _Her thought are interrupted by the vibration coming from her bag. She searches through her bag for her cell phone, when she finally finds it, it had already went to voicemail. She looks at her phone as sees she has 12 missed calls ranging from Langston, her mom, her Aunt Dorian, and even one from Mart, there are 7 voicemails, and 1 text message from Langston that just says, "Where are you? Call ASAP." _What the hell is going on? _She doesn't even bother listening to the messages and calls Langston.

Langston picks up on the first ring, "Finally! We've been trying to reach you for the past hour, where the hell are you?"

"I um… just doing stuff, my phone was off. What is going on?"

"You need to get to the hospital right away."

"WHAT! Why? Langston, what happened?"

"Its Cole, he was shot."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Okay so here is the next chapter. As promised it is a lot longer. For the first couple of chapters it is going to switch between Cole and Starr's POV. As for Hannah, I know I'm probably writing her a little out of character, but honestly this is kind of how I see her now, and it is my story so I get to write her how I want to. I just hope I'm not too far off base with her. I hope you all enjoy it, and reviews are always appreciated.

* * *

(2 hours earlier)

Cole is sitting with Hannah in her room at St. Ann's. He knows something is going on with her, and that something happened between her and John. John has placed protection on him and Starr, and he knows it has something to do with Hannah. "Hannah, what is going on? Don't tell me nothing. I know something is up, I have a police officer following me around."

"Good."

"What is this about? Does this have to do with why you took those pills? Come on Hannah, you can tell me."

"Cole… I had to, or…"

"Or, what?"

"I don't want to drag you into this. Just let Detective McBain take care of it."

"Take care of what? You didn't do it did you? You didn't push my mom down the stairs or try to kill Ford."

"No, I didn't."

"I didn't think you did. But then why did you confess?"

"I had to or he would have killed you."

"What? Who?"

"It's better if you don't know. Just be careful and watch your back."

"It would help if I knew who I was watching out for."

"Detective McBain knows, that's all the matters."

"Did this person make you take those pills?"

"Yes. He told me that if I didn't kill myself he'd kill you."

"So you almost died to protect me?"

"Yeah… Cole, I love you. I'd do anything for you."

"Hannah…"

"I know. You love Starr. I get that now, but that doesn't change how I feel about you."

"Look, I care for you Hannah, I really do, but like you said, I love Starr. I mean we may have our problems, but we love each other, nothing will ever change that."

"I know. You two really are special. I'm so sorry, for everything. For lying about Todd, about Starr and James, just for everything."

"You already apologized for that. I should be thanking you, by the sounds of it you saved my life."

"Like I said, I'd do anything to protect you. Besides I kind of got myself into this mess by lying in the first place."

"Wait, so you did see who pushed my mom down the stairs? Is it the same person who is threatening you?"

"Yes. He's crazy, Cole, which is why you need to stay away from him."

"From who?"

"I can't… Detective McBain told me not to saying anything to anyone. I already told you too much."

"Damn it, Hannah. I need to know who is after me."

"It's better if you don't. Just let the police do their job. It's what I should have done in the first place, but instead I saw an opportunity to break up you and Starr and I took it. I let a murderer go just so I can come between you and Starr, how messed up is that? I guess I really do belong in here."

"No, no you don't. You aren't crazy. I mean, I think you do need to talk to someone, but you don't belong here."

"Thanks for saying that…. So when you came in here earlier you looked kind of upset. Is everything okay?"

Cole sighs, "It's nothing. Starr and I got into this huge fight earlier."

"About me?"

"You, and James." He chuckles some, "I swear, it is like you two are the only things we talk about lately."

"I'm sorry."

"Yeah well, we let it get to this point. We want to move on so bad and move past everything that has happened but it's like we can't. Whenever your name comes up, Starr gets upset, whenever James' does, I get annoyed. It is like we are walking on eggshells around each other…. I'm sorry, I shouldn't be talking to you about this."

"No, it's fine. Seriously Cole, I meant what I said before, I get that you love Starr, and I'm okay with that."

"Yeah well I wish James would get the message."

"He's trying to take Starr away from you?"

"Yeah. He told her that he is 'sad and lonely' with me and that he can make her happy."

"He actually said that?"

"Yup… and the thing that gets me is that he doesn't even know me. He has no idea what Starr and I are like together."

"Well speaking from experience, that doesn't really matter. He wants Starr and that is all he is probably focused on, but don't worry too much, he'll realize what I did. You and Starr love each other, end of story."

"Yeah, I hope so…. Look I'm going to go. I have to find Starr."

"Okay."

"Hey, thanks… for everything. I promise, I'm going to make sure nothing happens to you."

"Just be careful. I couldn't take it if anything happened to you."

"I will… bye."

"Bye."

Cole leaves Hannah's room. He pulls out his cell phone and calls Starr. It rings twice and goes straight to voicemail, "Starr, it's me. I hate the way we left things early. We really need to talk, so just call me back as soon as you get this… okay bye… wait, I love you."

He hangs up the phone and heads out of St. Ann's not even realizing that the police officer that followed him there was not following him out of the building. Instead a someone creeps out of the shadows and follows Cole out of the building.

Cole decides to head to the docks to clear his mind. He is standing there staring out at the water just thinking. He remembers when he came to this very spot a year ago after graduation and how much everything has changed since then. Him and Starr found their way back, they got their daughter back, and they finally became the family he always knew they could be. They were happy, completely and utterly happy. Then Hannah came into their lives and it all went wrong. He knows he should be furious with Hannah, probably even hate her, for all the trouble she has caused for him and Starr, but for some reason he just can't. He can't help but feel bad for the girl and he really does care about her as a friend. He just wishes Starr would call him back. He wants to apologize for everything he said earlier that day. He was pretty harsh on her about James. He wishes more than anything that he can turn back time and go back to the way they were at the very beginning of the year, but he can't. All they can do now is move on and try to move past all of the bad stuff. He knows they can do it. After all, no matter what, they love each other, nothing, and NO ONE, will ever change that. He pulls out his cell phone to call Starr again. However before he can dial her number he hears footsteps behind him. He turns assuming it is the officer assigned to him, but instead is startled by who he sees.

"Elijah, man you scared you."

"Sorry, Cole. Didn't mean to do that."

"No, it's fine. What are you doing down here?"

"Looking for you actually."

"Me? Why? Is this about my case?"

"No, no. This is personal."

"Okay, I'm confused. What personal business do we have."

"Oh Cole, you should know…."

Cole looks at Eli confused.

"…I mean you are living with my soon to be step daughter. How much more personal can we get?"

"Oh, so this is about Starr?"

"Well you know, I don't know Starr very well but I hope I get the chance to. Blair and I are going to be married soon and I really want this to be a close family. I know you are a huge part of Starr's life so I figured a great way to get in with Starr is to start with you."

"Okay… um, what can I help you with."

"Well for starters, is everything okay between you and Starr? Things seemed kind of tensed between you two the other day at the court house."

"No offense, Elijah, but I don't think that is really any of your business."

"Oh you're right. I'm sorry I didn't mean to pry. I just want to make sure my soon to be step daughter is happy."

"I can assure you, Starr is fine."

"Well I know that Hannah O'Connor was causing some problems for the two of you. Now that girl, she really has some problems. I can promise you that she won't be a problem for you and Starr anymore, I'm going to get her the help that she needs."

"Hannah isn't crazy. Frankly as her lawyer I would think that you would be able to see that."

"Well now Cole, you aren't really a professional. I think you should leave the diagnosing up to your mom."

"Yeah, well I just talked to Hannah and I can assure you that she is innocent."

"Oh yeah, how so?"

"I just know. And if you aren't going to help get her off, I'm sure I can find someone that is."

"Cole, I assure you that I have Hannah's best interest at heart."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem that way. She almost killed herself because…" Cole stopped himself before he said too much. He remembers that Hannah and John both said not to say anything to anyone.

"Because, why?"

"Nothing."

"Hannah almost killed herself because of you, Cole. She is completely guilt ridden over everything she has put you through, that is why Hannah tried to take her own life. The girl is seriously disturbed."

"We'll see."

"Have you've seen Hannah lately?"

"Why, is she not allowed visitors?"

"Well I just don't think seeing you is going to help her any. I mean you are the reason she did everything she did. I just don't think it is going to help her recovery, you visiting her. I also can't imagine Starr being too pleased about it."

"I said Starr and I are fine!"

"Okay…. So have you've seen Hannah lately?"

"No, I haven't."

"What hare you hiding, Cole?"

"I have nothing to hide. I haven't seen Hannah."

"See I know you are lying. So why don't you want me to know that you've been to see my client."

"How do you know I'm lying?"

"Because I was there earlier when you were. I went to see her and the nurse told me she was in with someone and then out you walked."

"So you followed me hear from St. Ann's?"

"I really need to know what Hannah told you, Cole."

"I'm just going to go."

Cole goes to leave. Eli stops him and pulls out a gun, "You aren't going anywhere."

Cole puts his hands up and looks around for the office that should be following him. "Tsk tsk Cole, you should pay more attention. The officer hasn't been with you since you left St. Ann's."

"What do you want?"

"What did Hannah tell you?"

"Why? Why does it matter…." It starts to dawn on Cole. Everything comes together in his mind like a puzzle being solved, "Unless… no it can't be…. You? You pushed my mom down the stairs?"

"Oh so I see our little Hannah has been singing like a canary. I was really hoping she'd keep her mouth shut because I really did like you, Cole and I really didn't want to have to do this."

Just as Cole is about to say something, Eli pulls the trigger.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I'm glad that you are all enjoying this story. I am really enjoying writing it. I have decided that I'm gong to sort of write this like a soap in the sense that I'm going to leave you hanging a lot. I hope you are all okay with that. Not only are the first couple chapters going to go from Cole's POV to Starr's, but also from present to flashbacks. Without further ado, here is the next chapter.**

* * *

Starr rushes into the hospital looking around for someone, anyone, that can tell her what the hell is going on. She spots Marty sitting in the waiting area and runs up to her.

"Marty, what happened? Where is he? Is he okay?" She can't even think straight.

"He's in the OR, they are operating on him right now."

"How bad is it?"

"I'm not sure. They really didn't tell me much. Just that he was shot in the abdomen and he had lost a lot of blood."

"Oh my God! But he's going to be okay, right?"

"I don' know sweetie. I hope so." Marty takes Starr into her arms and holds her for a couple seconds.

Langston walks up with coffee in her hands. "Starr, you finally made it."

"Yeah."

Langston hands Marty a cup of coffee, "thank you."

"No problem." She looks at Starr, "do you want me to get you anything."

"No I'm fine. I just want to know what happened. I mean who did this? Where was he?"

"All I know is that he was down on the docks and he got shot, nothing more."

"The cops don't know who did it?"

"No, honey. Eli just said that he found him lying on the ground bleeding."

"Eli?"

"Yes, Eli. He found him and called 9-1-1. I just thank God that he was walking by at that time or else… well I don't even want to think of the alternative."

"Wait. What about the police officer that was assigned to him?"

"I really don't know. John is looking into it."

Langston looks around, "well he might have ditched him like you did yours."

"How do you know that?"

"We called him when no one could get a hold of you. He told us that you flipped out on him and told him not to follow you."

"Yeah, well I just wanted to be alone."

"Where were you anyway?"

"I was um…."

Marty interrupts her. "Oh there is the nurse that was helping with Cole's surgery."

The nurse walks up. "Dr. Saybrooke, I just came to give an update about your son."

"Yes, yes, yes. Is he okay? Is he out of surgery?"

The nurse looks at Starr and Langston before she says anything. Marty notices, "Its fine, they can hear. This is Cole's girlfriend."

"He's still in surgery. Like I said before, he lost a lot of blood. We had to give him 2 transfusions. That is all I can say. I just came out to update you. It is going to be about another hour or two."

Starr looks at the nurse, "He is going to live, right?"

"We are doing everything in our power to help him. I'm sorry, I have to get back."

"Oh my God. This can't be happening."

Marty turns to Starr, "Hey, he's strong, and he has a lot to live for. It would take a hundred bullets to keep him away from you and Hope. You two girls are his world."

"Yeah, I hope so… wait, Hope. Where is she? Was she with Cole!"

"No. I actually had Hope. Cole said he had to go out earlier and he dropped her off with me. When I got the call, your mom met me here and took Hope back to your Aunt Dorian's."

"Oh okay… Wait, where was Cole going?"

"I don't know. He said that he had to go take care of something."

"None of this makes any sense. Who would do this to him?"

"I don't know. John is on it though. You know John, when he sets his mind to something…"

"Yeah, I know."

* * *

(Half hour later)

Starr, Marty, and Langston have been joined by Nora and Matthew. They are all sitting in the waiting area. They haven't heard anymore news. Starr is going crazy out of her mind when her cell phone goes off for the third straight time in the last half hour. For the third time she looks at it, hits ignore and puts in back in her bag. She suddenly feels as though she is starting to suffocate and knows she needs to get out of there. She feels like everyone is looking at her, judging her, like they know. She gets up, "Um I'm going to go to the chapel."

Matthew stands up, "Do you want me to go with you?"

"No. I just want to be alone right now."

Starr runs off to the chapel.

* * *

Starr enters the chapel and sits in the front pew. She looks up at the cross in front of her and just starts to cry. "Oh, God. Please, please, please, let him be okay. I'm so sorry. I didn't mean it. I love him so much. I need him to be okay. I need him… I just, I just need him. I love him so much. I'll do anything. Please, just let him live."

Someone sits down next to her, she looks up and it is Langston. She falls into Langston's arms crying.

After about 2 minutes or so Starr calms down and sits up. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to lose it on you."

"It's totally fine. I'm your best friend that is what I'm here for."

"He can't die."

"He won't."

"You can promise that?"

"No, but it's like Dr. Saybrooke said, it would take a hell of a lot more than one bullet to take Cole away from you and Hope."

"It should be me," Starr whispers.

Langston looks at her shocked, "What?"

"Nothing." Before Langston can say anything else Starr's phone rings again. She looks at is and screams, "ughh!" and throws her phone to the ground.

"Whoa, what was that about? Who keeps calling you?"

"It's no one."

"It's obviously someone. Is it your dad?"

"No… it's James."

"Oh. Well why don't you just answer it?"

Starr snaps at Langston, "Cause I don't want to talk to him, Langston. Cole is in surgery; James is the last thing on my mind right now."

Langston puts her hands up, "Okay… sorry. You want me to talk to him for you?"

"No," Starr replies quickly.

"Starr, what's going on? … Where were you earlier?" Starr is avoiding eye contact. "Were you with James?"

"I… I didn't mean it. It just happened…. I don't…"

"Starr, what are you talking about? What happened?"

"Langston… I slept with James."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I know another short chapter. I've come to the realization that I am truly writing this like a soap opera, so I find myself cutting chapters where scenes would be cut. Sorry, but that is how it is coming out. So you might get a lot of really short chapters, but I promise that because of that I'll update as often as I can. For instance, the next chapter is probably going to come in a couple hours. WARNING: this chapter is all Jarr.**

* * *

(About 3 hours ago)

She really has no idea what she is doing here; she knows she probably shouldn't be. No, she knows she DEFINITELY shouldn't be, but yet here she is. Probably because it is the one place that Cole wouldn't want her to be or it is the one place he told her to go. Either way here she is standing in front of the door waiting for him to answer, which he does.

"Starr, what are you doing here?"

"You want me to leave?"

"Of course not, come on in."

She enters. He closes the door and turns to face her.

"So… here to tell me again how much you and Cole love each other and how happy you are?"

"No…"

"Then what are you doing here?"

"Cole and I got into this huge fight. Of course about you and Hannah, what else is knew."

James smirks, "oh so everything isn't all honky dory at the Thornhart-Manning residence."

"You can wipe that smirk off your face. It was just a fight, we'll get over it."

"Well what can I do for you, Twinkle?"

"You can stop calling me Twinkle, for one."

"You got it… Twinkle." He smirks at her again. This time she just smirks back. "Seriously though, why did you come here?"

"I don't know. I just… I really don't know."

"Well I'm glad you did. Starr, I know you don't want to hear it but you aren't happy."

"James, not again."

"Come on, I know you know it, you just keep lying to yourself. Cole can't make you smile, not like..."

"Like what… you?"

"Yeah. Can't you see it? You and me, together? We'd be perfect."

"No one's perfect."

"We would be. And original recipe Starr would be back for good."

Starr snorts at this.

James grabs her hand, "Twinkle, we'd be perfect."

He goes in to kiss her but she backs up, "This was a mistake. I… I have to go."

So goes to leave, "Wait." James walks up behind her and puts his hand on her arms, "don't go. Please."

"James…"

He turns her around and kisses her. She hesitates at first, but then gives in. Then her cell phone begins to ring. She pulls back. James sighs. She searches through her bag for it; she finally finds it and sees "Cole" flashing on the screen. All the anger she felt earlier from their fight comes rushing back, she hits ignore, puts her phone on vibrate, and looks at James, "Where were we?"

She pulls him into a kiss. She just wants to forget Cole and her anger toward him at the moment. She wants to forget everything about that fight. She just wants to feel something, anything, that doesn't hurt.

Things start to heat up between the two and he begins to lead her to the bed room. She pulls back once again, "James, I don't kn…"

"Shhh, don't fight it."

He kisses her again and leads her into his room and shuts the door.

Meanwhile Starr's phone begins to vibrate in her bag, her first missed call of many.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Told you that this chapter would be up fast. It is a little longer than the last. Nothing else much to say but that just remember that everything happens for a reason. ;o)**

* * *

".. and that is how James and I wound up in bed together."

"Wow," is the only word Langston can really get out of her mouth.

"Yeah… you can say it, I'm a horrible person."

"Whoa, we both no that I have no room to judge, but Starr you did say that you didn't want James."

"I know… and I didn't."

"But now you do?"

"God no! I know now more than ever that Cole is the only guy I want. I just… I had a complete lapse of judgment. It was like I just lost my mind for a period of time. But Langston I swear, I do not want James. I want Cole, but now… now he might die."

"Starr, don't think like that. Cole will make it through this."

"You know, I don't even care if he hates me, I just need him to be okay… I need him alive…. GOD why did I even go over there in the first place? I mean what was I thinking?"

"That's the thing, you weren't. The same thing happened with me and Ford. It was like I knew what I was doing but at the same time I didn't."

"Yeah, I guess… It was just that when James and I were on the run together, it was like I was free. For the first time in a long time I could be crazy and care free. Don't get me wrong, I love Hope, she is the greatest thing that ever happened to me, but it was like I could be a kid again. And I'm not saying that I don't feel like I can be free or myself with Cole, because I can. I love our life together more than anything in this world, even with everything that has happened lately. But being with James just felt different, it felt new. It was like I saw of glimpse of what could have been if I wasn't a mom or practically engaged, and it was thrilling. But then… then I would remember what was waiting for me at home, Cole and Hope, and all that mattered was getting back to them because no matter how thrilling it was to be with James, Cole and Hope are my whole life, my whole heart, nothing could ever change that."

"So you did feel something for James?"

"Yeah, I guess I did, but right after we slept together I realized that it was the biggest mistake of my life. I wasn't making love, it was just sex. I realized that if I were to be with James it would be a fling, nothing more, but Cole… Cole is forever. I know that for sure... I just need him to make it through this so I can tell him that. I need to tell him that I'm sorry and that I love him and that nothing else matters but him and Hope. That I didn't mean anything that I said to him…" She stops to think, her eyes grow wide. "Oh my God, Langston… the last thing I said to him, the last thing I ever told Cole was, 'go to hell.'"

* * *

(Earlier in the day)

Cole walks into the apartment with a carton of milk and the newspaper. Starr emerges from their bedroom. "Hey… are our armed guards still out there?"

"Yeah."

"I wish John could tell us more about why we need around the clock protection. I mean I feel safe but it still has me nervous."

"Me too, but I know John has his reasons."

"Yeah, Hannah."

Cole sighs, "I told you, Hannah didn't do anything."

"Really?"

"Yeah, I thought you said you believed me about that."

"I said I believe you on the fact that Hannah, MAY not have pushed your mom down the stairs or attacked Ford, but she did do something Cole, she lied. She lied through her teeth to try and break us up. She almost put my father away in prison for a crime he didn't commit and she almost had you going there right along with him. I mean come one, Cole, she still tried to destroy our lives."

"I know that."

"Do you? Because it seems like you tend to forget it."

"No I haven't forgotten. But at the same time she is being accused of something that she didn't do, and she almost died the other day."

"Yeah, because she tried to kill herself."

"We don't know that."

"Oh come on, Cole, you can't be serious right? Now you are trying to convince me that she didn't try to kill herself?"

"All I'm saying is that we don't know what really happened. John is looking into it."

"I .. I can't believe this. You are defending her and to ME?"

"Look, I'm not defending her, I just feel bad for her. And it isn't like she didn't do the same thing James is trying to do now, and I don't see you all pissed at him."

"What? Are you serious? Did you just compare James to Hannah?"

"I mean he is trying to break us up right? He came over here told you that you'd be better off with him…"

"Yeah James wants me, but he sure as hell isn't breaking the law to get me."

"Now you're defending him, great."

"Well you're defending Hannah."

"I told you, I'm not defending her. I feel bad for her."

"Even so, James is nothing like Hannah. He wouldn't try to sabotage our relationship to break us up."

"No, he'll just come over to OUR apartment and tell you that I make you miserable and that you'd be so much happier with him."

"At least I didn't almost sleep with him."

"Really Starr? You're going to throw that in to my face?"

"Well it's the truth."

"You said you understood. I thought you had slept with James, I wasn't thinking straight…"

"Yes I know… that is all because Hannah LIED."

"Well at least I didn't enjoy Hannah coming after me."

"What is that suppose to mean?"

"Oh come on, you think I can't see it. You LOVE that James is into you and that he wants you."

"Are you serious?"

"Starr, just admit it."

"I… I can't deal with this."

She picks up her bag and goes to walk out the door.

"Where are you going?"

"Out!"

"What you going to go run to James, I'm sure he can make everything better for you."

"You know what, maybe I will."

"Go ahead, Twinkle, run to James."

"Go to hell." She opens the door and storms out. A cop attempts to follower her, she turns around, "Don't you dare follow me." The cops backs off and she storms off.

Back in the apartment Cole is pissed as all hell. He punches the table, "Damn it!" He looks down and sees the newspaper with Hannah's face on the front. Cole pulls out his cell phone and dials a number, "Hey mom, it's me. Look could you come over her and watch Hope for a little bit. I have to go take care of something… Thanks."


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Here is my next update. Sorry that it took so long but I was on vacation and then I came back and started the Starr and Cole 4th Anniversary Project, which has been taking up a lot of my time. If you want to know more about it, message me or leave a comment/review. This chapter is dedicated to one of my Sole bff's, Jackie, because she kept on me for it and because she started her first day of high school today and made it through. Without further ado, enjoy.**

* * *

Eli is down at the police station in an interrogation room. After the shooting John had came to the hospital and asked Eli to come down to the station with him to answer some questions.

John walks in to the room, "Look officer McBain I would be happy to answer any questions you have but I also would like to be at the hospital right now. See how Cole is doing."

"Why are you so interested in how Cole is doing?"

"Well he is the father of my future step-granddaughter. He is part of the family; I want to make sure he is okay."

"I just got off the phone with Marty, Cole is still in surgery. Now can we go over this again? How you wound up finding Cole."

"I told you already, I was walking along the docks, I heard a gun fire, I ran towards it. When I got there all I saw was Cole lying on the ground bleeding profusely."

"You didn't see anything else? Anyone else?"

"No, I didn't."

"How long did it take from when you heard the gun shot to get to Cole?"

"About a minute maybe."

"And you didn't see or hear anyone?"

"No. I really wish I could help. I mean I can't imagine who would want to do this to him. I don't know him that well but I did represent him on his attempted murder case, and from what I saw he seemed like a really great guy."

"He is. He is a great kid. This is why it is hard to understand why anyone would do this to him."

"Have you talked to Hannah O'Connor?"

"What would she have to do with this?"

"Well I mean Ms. O'Connor is unhealthy obsessed with Mr. Thornhart."

"But she is locked away in St. Ann's."

"Maybe Cole made her mad and she had someone go after her? I'm not the detective here, just a thought."

"Well thanks for the suggestion."

"Am I free to go now detective?"

"Yes, but don't go far. We may need you do answer more questions."

"No problem."

Eli gets up and walks out of the room. John follows him out, once Eli is out of sight John approaches one of his officers, "I want you to tail him. Call me if there is any trouble or if he goes anywhere near Cole Thornhart."

"Yes, sir."

_I'm gonna nail you this time you son of a bitch_, John thinks to himself.

* * *

Starr has rejoined everyone in the waiting room. It has only been a few hours but it feels like it has been days. They haven't heard anything since the nurse came out and updated them a little while ago. Everyone is on edge, especially Starr. She wishes Langston was here with her but she said that she really needed to go take care of something.

"Matthew, how about you and I go get everyone some coffee, and maybe something to eat?" Nora says looking at Marty and Starr.

"Oh Nora thank you, but I'm fine," Marty replies.

"Yeah I don't think I could eat right now," Starr concurs.

"Oh come one you two have to eat… I'll tell you what, we will go get food and if you are hungry later it will be here for you."

"Thank you," Marty replies.

Matthew and Nora leave. Marty looks over at Starr, "Hey sweetie, have you checked in with your mom?"

"Yes. She said Hope just went down for a nap. She wanted to come here but I feel better know that she is with Hope."

"Yeah…. He's going to be okay."

"You mean that?"

"He has to be."

Right then a doctor walks up to them, "Dr. Saybrooke."

Both Marty and Starr jump straight out of their chairs at the doctor's presence. "How is he? Is he out of surgery?"

The doctor looks at Starr, "Dr. Saybrooke, perhaps we should go over here and talk?"

"No, Starr can hear this. She is Cole's girlfriend, the mother of his child."

"Okay… Cole was shot in the upper abdomen. He lost a lot of blood; we had to give him multiple transfusions…"

"Yeah that is what the nurse said, is he okay though?"

"During surgery one of his lungs collapsed, we did almost loose him."

Starr puts her hand to her mouth, "Oh my god."

"We were able to revive him. We removed the bullet and were able suture the wound; however between the collapsed lung and the blood lose, Cole is unconscious. We don't know when he'll wake up. The next 24 hours are crucial. The good news is he is breathing on his own, even with the collapsed lung."

"So he's going to be okay then?" Starr asks looking back and forth between the doctor and Marty.

"Like I said, we will know more after 24 hours. In the mean time keep saying prayers."

"Thank you. Um… can we see him?" Marty asks.

"Yes, but only one person at a time. I'll keep you updated."

"Thanks again." Marty looks over at Starr, "You go ahead."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. I know that he'd want to hear your voice more than anything."

"Thank you."

* * *

Starr walks in to Cole's hospital room. He is hooked up to so many machines she doesn't know what to think. She walks up to him slowly. She sits on the side of his hospital bed, and strokes his face. "Hey Cole, it's me. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can please come back. Hope and I need you. I'm so sorry, for everything. I just need you to come back to me. I love you. God, I love you so much." She starts to cry and then lies down next to him in his bed.

Outside the hospital room, Eli is standing there looking on at the young couple. The doctor walks by the room, "Oh hey, doc. I was wondering what the status of Cole Thornhart is?"

"Are you family?"

"Not exactly. Well we will be soon, but I found him and I just want to make sure he is going to be okay."

"Mr. Thornhart is breathing on his own, but he isn't out of the woods yet. We'll know more after the next 24 hours. I'm sorry that is all I can really say, I have to go, I have another surgery."

"Okay, thank you."

Eli looks back through the window at Starr and Cole lying in bed, and says to himself, "Well Cole, if you know what is good for you, you'll never wake up."


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N Sorry for my leave of absence from this story. Last month was INSANE with trying to get everything together for the event to give to Kristen and Brandon for SOLE's 4th Anniversary. In case you haven't heard the event was tons of fun and Kristen LOVED everything. Brandon, unfortunately couldn't be there but Kristen said she'd send everything to him. In addition, I also started another fic, based on how I would have LOVED to seen Brandon/Cole's exit go. If you are interested go to my profile and give it a look. Hopefully I'll be able to update more often now. This chapter is somewhat of a filler but I think very needed. I was very indecisive on the end, didn't know which way to go but finally decided to go the one way. Let me know what you think. Enjoy! =)

* * *

**

James sits in his apartment dialing Starr for what seems like the 500th time in the past couple hours. He even thought of going to her apartment, but decided against it in case Cole was there. Once again her phone goes straight to voicemail. Just then there is a knock on his apartment door, he jumps up and practically sprints to the door, opening it, "STARR!" His smile immediately falls from his face and the disappointment written all over his face.

"Nope, just me," Langston states with a smirk staring at James.

"Did Starr send you? Is everything okay? Did Cole find out?" James rattles off the questions, not giving Langston a chance to answer. At the mention of Cole's name Lang's face drops, James begins to panic. "Oh my God, Cole found out didn't he? Did he freak, did he hurt her?"

Lang's face becomes disgusted, "No. Cole would NEVER hurt Starr. Contrary to what you believe Cole loves Starr and she loves him."

"Then what is it? I've tried calling her like 100 times and she hasn't answered."

"Try like 500, and did you ever stop to think that maybe she doesn't want to talk to you."

"You don't understand Langston, something happened between me and Starr…"

She interrupts him, "Oh I know. You took advantage of my best friend."

"What? No that isn't what happened? Is that what Starr said happened?"

"She didn't have to. She came over here upset because she and Cole had a fight, you used that to your advantage."

James turns his back and starts to walk away from Langston, "That isn't what happened, you weren't here."

Langston walks in and shuts the door behind her, "You know what you are just like your brother."

James turns to face her, "Is that what this is about? You think I'm doing to Starr what Bobby did to you?"

"No, this has nothing to do with Ford. This is about you and Starr."

"Look I just need to talk to her, can you tell me where she is."

"Don't you watch the news?"

"I haven't thought about anything since she stormed out of here. Why?"

Langston sighs, "Starr isn't answering your calls because she is at the hospital."

Once again James goes into panic mode, "WHAT! Is she okay, what happened to her?"

"Nothing happened to her… something happened to Cole."

James immediately relaxes, "Oh…"

"Well don't be all concerned about him or anything."

"Sorry… is he okay?"

"Actually no he isn't. He was shot."

"SHOT!"

"Yes shot, as in someone pointed a gun at him and shot him."

"Who?"

"They don't know yet. Eli Clarke found him on the docks and called 9-1-1."

"Wait Eli Clarke? They guy Starr's mom is marrying?"

"Yes." James gets a contemplative look on his face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, it's just that Bobby told me to stay away from him and not to trust him. He wouldn't tell me why, just that the guy is bad news."

Langston looks confused, "Eli's a good guy, Blair wouldn't be marrying him if he wasn't."

"I don't know, it is probably nothing and just Bobby being overprotective…. So is Cole going to be okay?"

"Don't know. When I left he was still in surgery. The doctors said that he lost a lot of blood."

"Starr must be freaking out."

"Yeah, pretty much. The man she loves, not to mention the father of her child, might die."

James goes to grab his keys, "I gotta go to the hospital to see her."

Langston puts her hand out to stop him, "You're kidding right? You aren't going anywhere near that hospital."

"Starr needs me."

"No what Starr needs is for Cole to be okay and for you to stay as far away from her as possible."

"You don't understand, what happened between us today…."

"What happened between you today was a mistake, she said so herself. I'm sorry James but she regrets it."

"No. She is upset right now because of Cole… She'll realize soon…"

"No James. Starr loves Cole, end of story." James face falls, Langston actually somewhat feels bad for the guy. "Look, I know that you and Starr shared this special connection and that you became really close when you were on the run together, and that her and Cole were having problems, but they're Starr and Cole, no matter how bad it may seem, they always pull through it. They are that couple."

James doesn't want to believe her but he knows she is right. "I just need to talk to Starr."

"I'm sorry, but you can't, not right now at least. She needs to be there for Cole…. Look I came over here to ask you… no, to tell you to keep your distance. Stop calling her. Don't try to see her. She needs space. She needs Cole. So please don't make this any harder on her than it already is. You say you care about her…"

"I do!"

"Okay, then stay away."

"Fine. I will. For now."

"Thanks." Langston turns to leave.

"Wait." She turns back around. "Can you just tell Starr that I… that… that I'm sorry, for everything."

Langston nods, "Okay."

Langston turns back around and walks out the door. James sits down at the counter in the kitchen area and stares down at his bullet necklace. "Starr if this is what you really want…" He takes the chain off from around his neck and sets it on the counter, "then I'll let go."


End file.
